cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Libertarian Professional Baseball Association
The New Libertarian Professional Baseball Association is a professional baseball organization which has played the sport on an organized basis in New Libertaria since 1901. The New Libertarian Professional Baseball Association has played a 154-game season since its inaugural season in 1901. It is organized into two leagues, the Zealand League and the Frontier League. The Zealand League comprises teams which play in cities located in North Zealand and South Zealand. The Frontier League comprises teams which play in the Australian States. Both leagues meet annually to play a best-of-seven series called the New Libertarian World Championships.Results and statistics based on simulations generated by using Baseball Mogul. Using Fictional Play and allowing computers to run all 16 teams, the numbers presented here are rooted in game play using Baseball Mogul 2009. World Championships And League Titles By Franchise |width="400" valign="top"| Zealand League Titles :: Frontier League Titles :: |} New Libertaria Baseball Standings By Decade 1901-1910: 1901 • 1902 • 1903 • 1904 • 1905 • 1906 • 1907 • 1908 • 1909 • 1910 1911-1920: 1911 • 1912 • 1913 • 1914 • 1915 • 1916 • 1917 • 1918 • 1919 • 1920 1921-1930: 1921 • 1922 • 1923 • 1924 • 1925 • 1926 • 1927 • 1928 • 1929 • 1930 1931-1940: 1931 • 1932 • 1933 • 1934 • 1935 • 1936 • 1937 • 1938 • 1939 • 1940 *New Libertaria Baseball: 1941-1950 (unofficial) *New Libertaria Baseball: 1951-1960 (unofficial) *New Libertaria Baseball: 1961-1970 (unofficial) *New Libertaria Baseball: 1971-1980 (unofficial) *New Libertaria Baseball: 1981-1990 (unofficial) *New Libertaria Baseball: 1991-2000 (unofficial) *New Libertaria Baseball: 2001-Present (unofficial) New Libertaria Baseball: Individual Records New Libertaria All-Century Team In 2001, to celebrate the 100th Anniversary of organized professional baseball in New Libertaria, the Ministry Of Sports And Culture commissioned a panel of experts, players and fans of the game to determine the New Libertaria All-Century Team. Announced before the World Championships in 2001, the team recognized three players at each position, with the exception of right-handed pitcher where the list named five players and reliever where only one player was honored. The following are the players named to the All-Century Team, with the top player leading the list at each position. Catcher Chris Monach (22 Seasons. 1943 New Rotterdam, 1944-46 Commerce Park, 1947-48 Lambton Quay, 1949 Sydney, 1950-63 Brisbane) 9-Time MVP, 16-Time All Star, 16 Gold Glove Awards, 4 World Championships (1951, 1953, 1959, 1963), 612 Career Home Runs, 3319 Career Hits, Career Batting Average Of .302, Hall Of Fame (Inducted in 1971 with 99 percent of vote). Ken Carlyle (14 Seasons. 1947-48 Arkham, 1948-49 Emporia Flats, 1949-50 Weishaupt, 1951-53 Melbourne, 1954-55 Canberra, 1955-60 Lambton Quay, 1960 North Lambton) 7-Time All Star, 4 Gold Glove Awards, 5 World Championships (1955, 1956, 1957, 1958, 1960), 2093 Career Hits, 417 Career Stolen Bases, 1326 Career Runs Scored, Career Batting Average Of .314, Hall Of Fame (Inducted in 1967 with 88 percent of vote). David Goodnight (15 Seasons. 1959-62 Spinoza, 1962-63 Melbourne, 1964-70 Brisbane, 1971 Melbourne, 1972 Arkham, 1973 North Lambton ) 11-Time All Star, 5 Gold Glove Awards, 3 World Championships (1965, 1966, 1971), Career Batting Average Of .314, 331 Career Doubles, Hall Of Fame (Inducted in 1985 with 85 percent of vote). First Basemen Charles Halstead (12 Seasons. 1924-25 and 1933-34 South Zealand, 1926 and 1927 Tulipstad, 1927 Canberra, 1928 Weishaupt, 1929-31 Spinoza, 1932 Emporia Flats, 1936 Melbourne) 4-Time MVP, 8 Gold Glove Awards, 1924 ZL Rookie Of The Year, 2599 Career Hits, 272 Career Stolen Bases, 1369 Career Runs Scored, 1417 Career RBI, Notable Hitting Streaks In 1926 (22), 1928 (38,28), 1929 (24), 1930 (26, 24), 1933 (20), 1934 (23), 1936 (21), Career Batting Average Of .366, Hall Of Fame (Inducted in 1942 with 99 percent of vote). Eric Banstead (17 Seasons. 1930-33 and 1937-39 and 1944 Commerce Park, 1934-36 Emporia Flats, 1940 New Rotterdam, 1941-42 South Zealand, 1943 Brisbane, 1945-46 Arkham) 2-Time MVP, 13-Time All Star, 2 Gold Glove Awards, 1930 FL Rookie Of The Year, 3015 Career Hits, 301 Career Home Runs, 1657 Career Runs Scored, 1793 Career RBI, Career Batting Average Of .372, Hall Of Fame (Inducted in 1953 with 99 percent of vote). Collin Laing (18 Seasons. 1901-04 Emporia Flats, 1905 and 1918 Lambton Quay, 1906 North Lambton, 1906-14 Sydney, 1915-17 South Zealand, 1919 Commerce Park) 3-Time MVP, 1 Gold Glove Award, 3 World Championships (1912, 1913, 1914), 3148 Career Hits, 1583 Career Runs Scored, 1432 Career RBI, Career Batting Average Of .361, Hall Of Fame (Inducted in 1925 with 98 percent of vote). Second Basemen Matt Bleeker (19 Seasons. 1905 and 1908-10 and 1925-26 South Zealand, 1910 Arkham, 1911-24 Brisbane) 4-Time MVP, 9 Gold Glove Awards, 1905 ZL Rookie Of The Year, 4564 Career Hits (All-Time Leader), 2019 Career RBI, 2191 Career Runs Scored, Notable Hitting Streaks In 1910 (30), 1913 (20), 1915 (20,33,24), 1916 (20), 1917 (30, 21), 1918 (25,20, 25), 1919 (22), 1922 (33), Career Batting Average Of .374, Hall Of Fame (Inducted in 1932 with 99 percent of vote). Rich Eckhaus (18 Seasons. 1901-05 Sydney, 1906-08 Canberra, 1908-14 Melbourne) 4-Time MVP, 1-Time All Star, 3 World Championships (1901, 1902, 1905), 2396 Career Hits, 1128 Career Runs Scored, 1242 Career RBI, 273 Career Stolen Bases, Career Batting Average Of .367, Hall Of Fame (Inducted in 1920 with 99 percent of vote). Kenny Williams (15 Seasons. 1933-36 South Zealand, 1937 North Lambton, 1938-39 and 1945-47 Weishaupt, 1940 Tulipstad, 1941-42 Brisbane, 1942-44 Sydney) 1-Time MVP, 9-Time All Star, 2 Gold Glove Award, 1933 ZL Rookie Of The Year, 2866 Career Hits, 1587 Career RBI, 552 Career Doubles, 205 Career Stolen Bases, Career Batting Average Of .360, Hall Of Fame (Inducted in 1954 with 99 percent of vote). Third Basemen Scott Conners (21 Seasons. 1902-1903 and 1905 and 1923 Tasmanstad, 1906 Arkham, 1907 and 1911 Spinoza, 1908-10 Weishaupt, 1912 Canberra, 1912-15 Sydney, 1916-20 Brisbane, 1921-22 Wanganui) 2-Time MVP, 3 Gold Glove Awards, 4 World Championships (1912, 1913, 1914, 1919), 3972 Career Hits, 1839 Career RBI, 1789 Career Runs Scored, Career Batting Average Of .379, Hall Of Fame (Inducted in 1929 with 99 percent of vote). Brian Hudnall (16 Seasons. 1925-29 Wanganui, 1930-32 Melbourne, 1933-37 Canberra, 1938-42 Spinoza) 6-Time All Star, 1 Gold Glove Award, 1 World Championship (1931), 2769 Career Hits, 1751 Career Runs Scored, 1076 Career RBI, 597 Career Stolen Bases, Career Batting Average Of .354, Hall Of Fame (Inducted in 1948 with 99 percent of vote). Matthew Autrey (18 Seasons. 1926-30 Commerce Park, 1931-32 Sydney, 1933-34 Melbourne, 1935-36 and 1938-39 Brisbane, 1937-38 Spinoza, 1940-41 South Zealand) 1-Time All Star, 5 Gold Glove Awards, 2 World Championships (1937, 1940), 2496 Career Hits, 847 Career Stolen Bases (All-Time Leader), 1733 Career Runs Scored, Career Batting Average Of .301, Hall Of Fame (Inducted in 1952 with 83 percent of vote). Shortstop Paul Yarrow (16 Seasons. 1925-26 Canberra, 1927 North Lambton, 1927 Tulipstad, 1928-29 and 1932 Weishaupt, 1929 Commerce Park, 1930-31 Sydney, 1933-35 Brisbane, 1935-37 Melbourne, 1938-40 South Zealand, 1941-42 Tasmanstad) 5-Time All Star, 8 Gold Glove Awards, 1926 FL Rookie Of The Year, 1 World Championship (1940), 3081 Career Hits, 419 Career Stolen Bases, 1569 Career RBI, 1617 Career Runs Scored, Career Batting Average Of .352, Hall Of Fame (Inducted in 1948 with 99 percent of vote). Ken Hopkinson (13 Seasons. 1927-32 and 1937 Brisbane, 1934-35 Sydney, 1935-36 Spinoza, 1938 Commerce Park, 1939 and 1941 South Zealand, 1940 Lambton Quay, 1942 North Lambton) 2-Time All Star, 6 Gold Glove Awards, 2495 Career Hits, 1363 Career Runs Scored, 1206 Career RBI, 381 Career Stolen Bases, Career Batting Average Of .332, Notable Hitting Streaks In 1930 (21), 1931 (23), 1935 (20), 1936 (20), 1937 (20), 1940 (33), Hall Of Fame (Inducted in 1949 with 93 percent of vote). Kenny Metlay (16 Seasons. 1965-71 Tulipstad, 1971 Arkham, 1971 Spinoza, 1972-74 Weishaupt, 1975 North Lambton, 1976-78 Melbourne, 1979-82 Brisbane) 1-Time All Star, 5 Gold Glove Awards, 2 World Championships (1937, 1940), 2353 Career Hits, 1201 Career Runs Scored, 1054 Career RBI, Career Batting Average Of .305, Hall Of Fame (Inducted in 1993 with 77 percent of vote). Left Fielder Adam Lansing (19 Seasons. 1950-58 Lambton Quay, 1959-69 Brisbane) 12-Time MVP, 18-Time All Star, 17 Gold Glove Awards, 1951 ZL Rookie Of The Year, 10 World Championships (1954, 1955, 1956, 1957, 1958, 1959, 1961, 1963, 1965, 1966), 3697 Career Hits, 913 Career Home Runs (All-Time Leader), 2908 Career RBI, 2499 Career Runs Scored, 619 Career Doubles, 100 Career Triples, Career Batting Average Of .390, Member Of Legendary 1956 Phantoms, Hall Of Fame (Inducted in 1976 with 99 percent of vote). Brandon Boothroyd (21 Seasons. 1930-1933 New Rotterdam, 1934-35 and 1951 Canberra, 1936 Commerce Park, 1937 Wanganui, 1938 Weishaupt, 1939-41 and 1949-50 Brisbane, 1942 Arkham, 1943-44 Spinoza, 1945-46 Melbourne, 1947-48 Sydney) 5-Time MVP, 12-Time All Star, 2 World Championships (1933, 1947), 4207 Career Hits, 415 Career Home Runs, 2584 Career RBI, 2321 Career Runs Scored, 414 Career Stolen Bases, 639 Career Doubles, 113 Career Triples, Career Batting Average Of .349, Hall Of Fame (Inducted in 1957 with 99 percent of vote). Ricky Byrne (12 Seasons. 1923 Tasmanstad, 1924 Sydney, 1925-32 Spinoza, 1933-35 Arkham) 4-Time MVP, 1923 FL Rookie Of the Year, 5 Gold Glove Awards, 3 World Championships (1923, 1926, 1927), 2298 Career Hits, 1242 Career Runs Scored, 1266 Career RBI, Career Batting Average Of .389, Hall Of Fame (Inducted in 1941 with 97 percent of vote). Center Fielder Dave Baker (16 Seasons. 1962-66 Tulipstad, 1967-69 North Lambton, 1970-72 Melbourne, 1973 South Zealand, 1974 Wanganui, 1975 Spinoza, 1975-76 Emporia Flats, 1977 Arkham, 1978 Canberra) 5-Time MVP, 11-Time All Star, 2 World Championships (1971, 1972), 2618 Career Hits, 300 Career Home Runs, 1409 Career Runs Scored, 1657 Career RBI, 407 Career Doubles, Notable Hitting Streaks In 1965 (27), 1966 (21), 1969 (32), 1971 (27), 1972 (29), Career Batting Average Of .353, Hall Of Fame (Inducted in 1985 with 99 percent of vote). Chris Vereen (21 Seasons. 1901-07 Tasmanstad, 1907-11 and 1920-22 Brisbane, 1912-19 Sydney) 1-Time MVP, 7 Gold Glove Awards, 5 World Championships (1907, 1911, 1912, 1913, 1914), 3622 Career Hits, 1857 Career Runs Scored, 1541 Career RBI, 561 Career Doubles, Career Batting Average Of .358, Hall Of Fame (Inducted in 1928 with 99 percent of vote). Gabe Aldis (15 Seasons. 1921-23 Melbourne, 1924-27 New Rotterdam, 1928-36 Tasmanstad) 1-Time MVP, 1921 FL Rookie Of the Year, 2873 Career Hits, 1459 Career Runs Scored, 1487 Career RBI, Notable Hitting Streaks In 1921 (32), 1926 (29), 1928 (31), 1929 (21), 1933 (21), Career Batting Average Of .379, Hall Of Fame (Inducted in 1942 with 95 percent of vote). Right Fielder Travis Tomchak (17 Seasons. 1950-63 Lambton Quay, 1965-67 North Lambton) 8-Time MVP, 14-Time All Star, 16 Gold Glove Awards, 7 World Championships (1954, 1955, 1956, 1957, 1958, 1960, 1962), 3018 Career Hits, 780 Career Home Runs, 24 Career Grand Slams (All-Time Record), 2415 Career RBI, 2009 Career Runs Scored, Member Of Legendary 1956 Phantoms, Career Batting Average Of .380, Hall Of Fame (Inducted in 1974 with 99 percent of vote). Andy Sink (16 Seasons. 1901-02 Wanganui, 1903-04 South Zealand, 1905 and 1915-16 Melbourne, 1906-07 Lambton Quay, 1908-09 Spinoza, 1910-12 Sydney, 1912-13 North Lambton, 1917 Brisbane) 1-Time MVP, 6 Gold Glove Awards, 2 World Championships (1908, 1916), 3530 Career Hits, 1672 Career RBI, 1553 Career Runs Scored, Notable Hitting Streaks In 1901 (23), 1903 (28), 1905 (20), 1906 (37), 1912 (28, 21), 1914 (28, 20), 1917 (21), Career Batting Average Of .360, Hall Of Fame (Inducted in 1957 with 99 percent of vote). Gerard Scanlan (15 Seasons. 1986-88 Lambton Quay, 1989-90 Weishaupt, 1992-96 Melbourne, 1997 Emporia Flats, 1998-99 Brisbane, 2000-2001 Tulipstad, 2002 Canberra, 2002-03 Sydney) 1-Time MVP, 6-Time All Star, 8 Gold Glove Awards, 3 World Championships (1988, 1998, 1999), 1988 ZL Rookie Of the Year, 3002 Career Hits, 1388 Career Runs Scored, 1367 Career RBI, Career Batting Average Of .364, Hall Of Fame (Inducted in 2009 with 96 percent of vote). Starting Pitcher (Right Handed) Howie Goggin (25 Seasons. 1901-22 Commerce Park, 1922-26 Arkham) 6-Time Pitcher Of The Year, 1-Time All Star, 4 Gold Glove Awards, 351 Career Wins (All-Time Leader), 3952 Career Strikeouts (All-Time Leader), 293 Complete Games (All-Time Leader), 18 Strikeouts In One Game in 1915, Career ERA Of 4.04, Hall Of Fame (Inducted in 1932 with 99 percent of vote). Malcolm Leddo (15 Seasons. 1955-66 Lambton Quay, 1966-68 South Zealand, 1968-70 Brisbane) 9-Time Pitcher Of The Year, 13-Time All Star, 3 Gold Glove Awards, 5 World Championships (1955, 1956, 1958, 1960, 1962), 234 Career Wins, 2309 Career Strikeouts, 159 Complete Games, Career ERA Of 2.65, Hall Of Fame (Inducted in 1976 with 99 percent of vote). Drew Palmer (21 Seasons. 1901-20 North Lambton, 1921-22 Brisbane) 5-Time Pitcher Of The Year, 2 Gold Glove Awards, 1 World Championship (1921), 275 Career Wins, 2842 Career Strikeouts, 193 Complete Games, Career ERA Of 3.76, Hall Of Fame (Inducted in 1928 with 98 percent of vote). Kenny Elgaly (13 Seasons. 1970-84 Weishaupt) 5-Time Pitcher Of The Year, 9-Time All Star, 1 Gold Glove Award, 3 World Championships (1976, 1978, 1981), 177 Career Wins, 1670 Career Strikeouts, 136 Complete Games, Career ERA Of 3.34, Hall Of Fame (Inducted in 1991 with 95 percent of vote). Carlos Beciousido (22 Seasons. 1976-80 Tasmanstad, 1981-96 Wanganui, 1997-98 Brisbane) 3-Time Pitcher Of The Year, 15-Time All Star, 1 World Championship (1997), 279 Career Wins, 2347 Career Strikeouts, 118 Complete Games, Career ERA Of 3.70, Hall Of Fame (Inducted in 2004 with 95 percent of vote). Starting Pitcher (Left Handed) Kevin Riley (15 Seasons. 1939-57 South Zealand) 4-Time Pitcher Of The Year, 8-Time All Star, 1 Gold Glove Award, 2 World Championships (1943, 1944), 167 Career Wins, 1954 Career Strikeouts, 101 Complete Games, Career ERA Of 3.90, Hall Of Fame (Inducted in 1965 with 81 percent of vote). Sheldon Reitman (13 Seasons. 1932-48 Brisbane, 1948 Weishaupt) 3-Time Pitcher Of The Year, 8-Time All Star, 2 Gold Glove Awards, 3 World Championships (1942, 1945, 1946), 156 Career Wins, 1758 Career Strikeouts, 108 Complete Games, Career ERA Of 4.17, Hall Of Fame (Inducted in 1959 with 75 percent of vote). Corey Carraway (12 Seasons. 1901-12 North Lambton) 1-Time Pitcher Of The Year, 165 Career Wins, 1909 Career Strikeouts, 145 Complete Games, Career ERA Of 4.07. Relief Pitcher Jeff Ezra (23 Seasons. 1901-02 Tulipstad, 1903 and 1907 and 1912 and 1919-21 Sydney, 1904-06 Spinoza, 1911 and 1918 Arkham, 1912-13 Tasmanstad, 1914 and 1923-24 South Zealand, 1914-16 Melbourne, 1917 Emporia Flats, 1922-23 North Lambton, ) 1-Time All Star, 3 World Championships (1916, 1920, 1922), 214 Career Saves (All-Time Leader), 930 Career Strikeouts, Career ERA Of 3.73. References Category:New Libertaria Category:Sports